Illusion Killer
by Crow667
Summary: The Imagine Breaker, the neccesary seal that locks the true power of the "One Who Purifies God And Exorcises The Devil". But an incident awakens something within Touma, something far more lethal. Are you ready to see Death? Touma/Multi


**Hey there Crow here.**

**i now know how the many authors on this site feel. you know when you are reading a story and then the author pumps up another story but doesnt update that story you were reading first?  
**

**yeah this is like that. there are so many dieas floating in my head i just HAD to put somehting in digitalized paper**

**okay this is a TAMNI and tsukihime Crossover with hint,references and idas from other sources,**

**bear with me and tell me what you think**

**english is not my first language so i may commit some erroes. and as im new to this writing business i dont think i did a good job.**

**this too happens with my other story. sooo any betas around? i have only 2 conditions to accept a beta**

**1: you must have a good mastery of the english language and can act at random times(much as my writing)**

**2:you need to be able to ignore the things that span from my sick mind onto this story as i think some people will be repulsed by me when i get at some parts of the story(or not)**

**other than that go wild**

**if you have any questions that were not answered in the story and that are not spoiler-ish ill try to deliver**

**Disclaimer:everything belongs to the owner of their respective product and idea i only do this for entertainment and dont get any money from writing**

* * *

**Illusion Killer**

I was numb

I couldn't hear anything, everything was static

I only focused on the _thing _imbedded in my body

_What? Blood? red? Why is there so much red? what is happening? I don't-_

I couldn't understand it, I didn't want to understand it

But the pain reminded me that yes this was as real as the knife sticking in my chest

"ugh…" was the only sound I could make as my vocabulary quickly degenerated into soft mewling sounds

Of course you´re probably wondering why I started crying and how did I get this butcher implement oh so comfortably resting in my body

First introductions.

My name is Kamijou Touma, age four, only child to Kamijou Touya and Kamijou Shiina. tough my cousin otohime fills the _imouto_ role very well.

Since as long as I could remember I've always had bad luck, or as I like to call _misfortune_

You´re probably thinking that I'm exaggerating and it can't be that bad right?

Well ill describe things out for you so you can judge whether or not i´m _exaggerating_

Lets see

In a lottery draw of 100 tickets with prize you get to draw 3 times if you don't get anything.

Mind you this particular contest was made so it had 99 winner tickets and 1 of "try again" as it was held to sponsor a new game center in the city for kids

Well to demonstrate my luck I drew the ticket the first three times and…

You probably can guess where im going with this can't you?

Yes each time I pulled the ticket out of the box it was held in, I was met with a mean "**try again**"

Seeing my tear filled eyes after the three attempts the nice lady of the booth let me try 3 more times as no more kids were around and there were still some prizes left

Those three more times ended in failure when I tried again

And again

And again

Rinse and repeat with any luck dependant activity

Seeing as I was in tears the lady apologized profusely and gave me a _Gekota plushie _ the mascot of a new famous children show.

That brought a smile to my face for the rest of the day and the kind lady(and for some reason the other girls around) cooed as I was embracing my new friend.

That was a weird day.

The kindness of people notwithstanding , if we put that in probability(something that my father explained me in a off-comment about my luck) the possibility of drawing the exact same ticket so many times is around 0.5%

This thing repeated itself all trough my short life

I go out to buy some eggs? Some messed up disaster makes me forget them or breaking them. Like that time with the noodles….

You see in TV all the time people slipping on bananas right? Well that happens to me all the time that the people stopped laughing and could only look on with pity.

Yeah I know

Everything from a horde of black cats attacking me during a full moon, to being hit in the head by a girl on a vespa with an electric guitar.

Yeah I too tilted my head at that

While I did receive some injuries from that. They were never that serious in the day to day

As to how did I get a butcher knife from our friendly neighborhood butcher(who isn't being as friendly today as he normally is)

Well I don't know all the details but apparently he seems to think that my misfortune WILL, not could or would WILL spread to the whole town and decided to apply his hard earned skills on my four year old frame

I don't know how I would compare against the cattle which he normally works on but im willing to bet all my whole life earnings on my body being the weaker of the two.

Tough I don't think stabbing in the chest is an usual proceeding in the enterprise of working with meat (but what would I know?)

Now you may seem be thinking to yourselves "what an unlucky kid" and I will agree completely on that judgment. but I don't hold ill will to poor George-san(he's an american ex-soldier who came here after retiring from the military) I just wonder

Is there a reason for such misfortune?

-illusion killer-

-Kamijou Touya POV-

I quickly tackled George to the ground after seeing him nonchalantly ATTACK MY SON RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND I COULD DO NOTHING BUT GAPE!

I pulled my fist back and struck him as hard as I could in his(now looking demented) face immediately knocking him out

Under other circumstances I would do more but right now the survival of Touma is more important. He´ll get his due _later_

Looking to the bleeding form of my son (and with practiced ease willing myself not to wretch) I quickly ripped a sleeve from the shirt I was wearing and put pressure on the wound(had to leave the knife there. For all my expertise I could sever an artery or worsen the bleeding If I tried to pull it out) and could do nothing but hope the ambulance got here _quick_

It was times like these that I remembered that for all our prowess. for all the skills we learnt there is always that time where you are powerless to do anything except wait and _pray _ that someone comes and help.

It was like this years ago too

That's why I retired.

"why Touma?..."

I could only whisper to myself at my inability to do anything but wait for the medics(and _hell _ where are those ambulances?)

I know he's an unlucky boy

I know the reason for it

And I know why that reason is necessary

But damn it I Love my son so much that logic goes out of the window

Why him? Why does he have to endure so much?

Anyone else would have crumpled from the burden he carries, yet he still comes back, dirty and injured but with a _Smile _ that it just melts your heart and you want to follow him and make sure nothing bad ever comes near him.

This might be my overprotectiveness as a father but I still curse the gods that made such a good boy their personal chew toy

I don't like it

I don't like that he has to suffer

This only opened my eyes

I'm _rusty_

I was complacent

Never again

From now on no harm shall befall Touma

And the Gods have mercy on anyone who tries because I _won't_

-Illusion Killer-

-Touma POV-

Void

That was the only way I could describe what I was seeing

I drifted meaningless in the vast expanse of _nothingness _

It wasn't dark, it wasn't bright, it wasn't cold, it wasn't warm

It simply _was_

My mind couldn't comprehend what I was seeing but an instinctual part of me was whispering reassurances

Ah so that's how it is

This is where everything begins and everything ends

From here everything was born

From here everything will die

It had no name because it was everything and nothing at the same time

I wasn't chaos nor order. Those kind of things were beneath the void, as it exist everywhere and nowhere then why should it look for anything?

Even my right hand was _terrified _of being here which is not here

It didn't have an identity. The concept of identity was much too simple for the void

But if it had a face

It would have smiled

And so as I drifted in the nothingness where time is meaningless and stared into the void

The void stared into me

-Illusion Killer-

I awakened to a distorted world

The general outlook didn't change nor were there hordes of undead going for my meat

But there was a new found _fragilness_ to the world

Everything was painted black and red

Lines and points . like a kid was given a marker and told "go wild" permeated everything in my vision

I know its no marker because as I lay there in my bed I tried _tracing_ one of the lines of a flower ( a normal sunflower ) and just after my finger let off its stem the flower withered and died

I was scared

I looked at my hands

I can see it

Trace this line and my hand is severed , trace this one and all your fingers fall off

I could feel It happening

I could hold myself no longer

I ran

As fast as my legs could carry me out I ran away

But everywhere I looked It was the same

I instinctually knew what the _lines _and the _points _where

But I didn't want to admit it

After all

_There is no way I could actually see death_

-Illusion Killer-

I stopped to gather my breath

The town I live on is small-medium sized. As it is there aren't that many hospitals but the one I left was the best that the money could afford in a city like ours

There was a small space and a little hill near that specific hospital with a little _sakura blossom_ growing from it

I was at that hill

Then a red haired _oneesan_ kicked me off the hill

"ah oops"

-Illusion Killer-

I meet aozaki aoko or as I like to call her _sensei_

After kicking me off the small hill and subsequently rescuing me from some bees that were taking revenge after my misfortune made sure I disturbed their home. I thanked her and she apologized about throwing me off the cliff and asking why I was running in my pajamas

I only then noticed that unlike the normal patient my clothes were a simple white shirt with sweatpants.

As I was looking on in wonder at my clothes sensei got a strange glint in her eyes and immediately tried to smother me.

With her chest

"aww you are SO CUTE! I wanna keep you all to myself!" five exclamation marks the sure sign of a disturbed mind.

Was the only thing I could think while my life flashed before my eyes

_I survived being stabbed in the chest to die like this?...still its not a bad death sensei smells nice_

As I sniffed one last time sensei suddenly let go of me and stared at me- no that's wrong, she was staring at my _eyes_

I could only tilt my head to one side as her expression changed and she mumbled something which I was not meant to hear

"damnit old man you didn't tell me anything about this"

She quickly took out a little mirror from the case she was lunging around and put it in front of my face

There I saw perfectly

My eyes were a steely blue I got from my father. They resembled more a light gray rather than blue, tough otohime says the glow brighter when im determined to do something, like that time I swam to rescue some kittens that were about to drown

They were ironically enough all _Black _except for the little furball of white that behaved like a princess and demanded respect like such. and they took a liking to me which gave me grief as we couldn't afford to have them all

We gave them to whoever wanted them and otohime miraculously convinced her family to allow them to keep the little bundle of arrogance which she called _Carla_ because of that manga we liked to read.

Going back to my eyes

They were now literally glowing Blue

Glowing with an eldritch light that scared me

They were naturally narrowed and made me more intimidating

There was something that _should not be_ there

Just when I realized this the mirror was gone and in its place was a _really_ close sensei looking at me and sticking out her tongue at one side as if looking at a really complicated problem

Then she smiled

That smile was everything. The whole world seemed to glow brighter when she smiled like that

_Would I be able to smile like that someday?_

Pure magnetic and raw charisma poured out off her in waves as she put a hand to my head and said with that grin still on her face

"you look lost kid, if you want you can tell me about your problems, I find talking with other people very _liberating_ in that sense"

And I did

-Illusion Killer-

With that I meet aozaki aoko, my sensei

After telling her about my eyes she immediately knew what they were and told me so

"The **mystic eyes of dead perception**(chokushi no magan) deal with-as it name implies- the fundamental part of life that is death. As such in layman terms you can **see death** and interact with it. Tell me have you traced the **lines**?"

At my nod she waved her hand in a "go on" motion

After I told her what happened to the flowers she sighed

"just as I expected. Look Touma the **mystic eyes of death perception** are stuff of legend told only in whispers and manuscripts of when humanity was still young. they are dangerous and are nothing like magic or esper powers. they deal with something that is natural. they grant you the ability to see the fragility of things. The **weak points** in their existence. If you cut a line like that it will never grow back unless its existence was as natural –or more- than death" she said this in one breath and I was amazed

Oh yeah !

I forgot to mention this but sensei is a sorceress

She said this simply and with a wink told me to "don't go spreading it around all right?"

I didn't doubt her for a second

If there existed a luck like mine, if there existed the ability to **see death** then why couldn't magic exist?

On that matter I told sensei of my luck and she hmmd interested

"I don't know kid ive never heard of anything like this befo-….i see" at the middle of her sentence she cut herself off as her blue yes narrowed and she took my right hand in hers

"hmmm hey kid don't panic I want to try something" as she said this she held up a finger. And from that finger a blue fire sprouted and danced

Its an impossibility, its different from the fire of the kitchen or when something is burning(look at me in the eyes and tell me you didn't try to burn something when you could. Cmon I Dare you)

So this is magic

"now Touma I want you to touch the fire with your right hand" as she nonchalantly orders something impossible I start to sweat heavily

Maybe having a magus as a sensei is a bad idea?

Nevertheless when she urged me on with that terrifying grin on her face I had no option but to comply

As I hesitatingly reach for the blue fire

**-CRASH-**

The sound of glass breaking could be heard as the blue fire ceased to exist

"hm just as I tought, that right hand of yours can _negate_ supernatural effects. I only heard it from passing a …colleague of mine but I think I know what this is. And why you have that type of luck"

She talked as she observed from different angles where the fire once was, as if she looked hard enough she would find it hidden away

"**imagine breaker** and the **mystic eyes of death perception** I don't know whether you are the luckiest man alive or the unluckiest one"

And with that bad omen she started explaining

-Illusion Killer-

It was a long talk

**Imagine breaker**

It's the name of the ability that manifests in my right hand

Sensei theorized that its able to negate any and all supernatural phenomena either be magic or other kind of power.

She explained that there have only been one record of someone possessing the **imagine breaker** and it's mostly conjecture as the individual in question disappeared after the documentation

At this I could only ask

"then what about my eyes?, if the **imagine breaker** negates supernatural phenomena then shouldn't it also negate the **mystic eyes of death perception**?"

Sensei shrugged at that and responded while looking bored

"I don't know, I could come up with a lot of theories but we can't really know anything because these two abilities are unique. The records of them existing are a secret and only the upper echelon of the Magi community know about them. We know that the imagine breaker is not magic, the **mystic eyes of death perception** we can theorize what to do with because they belong in the classification of **mystic eyes** a phenomena that's somewhat common amongst supernatural beings(that includes mages of course)"

**Mystic eyes**

From what little she shared (and I managed to understand) they manifest because of alterations in the **Magic Circuits **of a person.

**Magic Circuits** are a pseudo nervous system that allows magi to, well do magic.

**Mystic Eyes **also can be passed trough a bloodline tough that is not always certain

After explaining all that and catching her breath she then explained her theories about the coexistence of my eyes and my right hand

** eyes are not supernatural**. As they interact with something definite and **natural** as death. The **imagine breaker** does not recognize them as supernatural phenomena and does not negate them.

** the mystic eyes manifested in my eyes the imagine breaker can't interact with them.** The mystic eyes now belong to me just as much as my own heart does. Negating them will only harm me and as the chosen wielder of **imagine breaker** it doesn't want to harm me.

This she expressed doubt and at the same time explained my luck

Turns out the **imagine breaker** negates every supernatural phenomena even the **blessings of the gods** or the **fate of a person** as such I don't get any good luck.

She then made an off hand comment saying that the gods are assholes and thus they want me to suffer because I denied their blessings.

**3.a weird combination of the two**.

At this I could only look flatly at her as she grandiosely proclaimed she had no idea why or how can they exist at the same time in me.

After that lengthy talk I looked around and saw that it was getting late. The sun could be seen from behind us as we were seated on the cliff she kicked me off.

"you should go back you know" she reminded me

"but-i-im scared. The lines are always there! What if I trace them on accident and _kill_ someone!?"

"hm. You are a good boy Touma. Look instinctually you should be able to control them just as blinking or flipping a switch in your head. But I guess that's a little difficult for you right now so ill give you something that I stole from my sister!" she then bent down away from me (and giving me a full view of her wriggling jeans-clad butt) and searched for something in the case she was carrying when I met her

I could only blush uncomfortably as I waited for her

"aha! There you are! Look Touma this are the **mystic eyes killer**" as she proclaimed to the world she held up a pair of round glasses.

She then noticed my blushing face and grinned like the cat that ate the bird

"ah! You were ogling my ass weren't you? Touma you ecchi!" she wriggled in place in a faux embarrassed pose with both her hands on her cheeks.

That grin gives you away sensei!

After I was completely embarrassed she gave me the glasses and-

The lines were gone.

I could only gasp at how the world looked without the lines

Somehow everything became even more beautiful without the lines constantly reminding me of their fragility

Sensei smiled again at me and tell me to go off

I asked her if she was going to stay in town

"sure ill hang around for a bit here, tell you what meet me here tomorrow at midday and well eat together okay?" she said this and with a "ja ne!" ran off to god knows where.

I slowly made my descent back to the hospital.

-Illusion Killer-


End file.
